Confrontation Passagère & Souvenirs Déplorables
by AddyPers
Summary: Lorsqu'un drame survient, tout bascule. C'est ce que vont vivre Sasuke et Sakura. Dans ces conditions la vie ne vous offre pas de cadeau, elle chavire. Pris dans un cycle de désespoir et de colère, il n'y a aucune échappatoire.


**Disclaimer**_** :** Les personnages appartiennent à Masahi Kishimoto.  
_

* * *

L'hiver se faisait sentir. La neige était déjà présente et le vent était fugace. Une tasse de café à la main, je contemplai paisiblement se paysage. L'appartement était silencieux, seul le bruit de la ventilation de mon ordinateur se faisait entendre. Jetant fugitivement mon regard sur mon portable, je constatai que j'étais en retard. Posant ma boisson chaude sur le bar de la cuisine, je pris la première veste qui se présentait à moi et fermai à clef la porte de mon appartement. Une fois dehors, je remarquai que les trottoirs étaient envahie de prospectus. C'était la saison des soldes ici. Bien que cet événement m'importait peu, les conséquence elles étaient assez agaçantes. Cela rendait la ville encore plus sale qu'en temps normal. Bien que ce phénomène soit rare, il y avait ce matin quelques corbeaux qui tournaient en rond. Cela était toujours signe d'un mauvais présage. Me dirigeant vers le métro je sentis mon portable vibrer. Décrochant, je n'entendis pas tout de suite qui était mon interlocuteur à cause de ces bus rouge si populaire.

« Sasuke ? Tu m'entends ? me questionnait mon interlocuteur.

Oui, qui y a t-il ? Demandais-je ayant reconnu cette voix si familière.

Pourrais-tu me rejoindre dans mes bureaux ? J'ai un requête à te faire.

Entendu, j'arrive de suite, répondis-je avec un léger soupir. »

Descendant les escaliers menant jusqu'au métro je croisai une amie d'enfance. Je lui fis un bref signe de la main, me doutant qu'elle n'avait pas le temps de s'attarder plus longtemps. Elle me fit son sourire habituel et s'empressa de prendre l'issue de secours. Ino travaillait dans la plus grande agence de mode qu'il existe. Elle était de court passage à Oxford, et, malgré son agenda chargé, elle avait tout de même prit le temps de venir prendre un café en ma compagnie. Depuis ce regrettable événement, elle prenait souvent de mes nouvelles. Sûrement par pitié et culpabilité. Car malgré sont physique superficiel, Ino n'en restait pas moins imbu de sa personne. Le bruit des rails me ramenèrent soudain à la réalité. Me glissant tant bien que mal dans cette foule remplit de fonctionnaire perturbé par le stresse, je m'adossai contre une vitré rempli de tag de jeunes adolescents. Lisant silencieusement mon livre, je me rendis compte que j'étais déjà arrivé à destination. Sortant du tramway à la station « The Key » je me dirigeai dans cette immense tour recouvert de verre. A peine avais-je mis le pied à l'intérieur que les employés me regardèrent avec mépris. Effectivement, je n'étais guère apprécié dans ces lieux. Ne me préoccupant aucunement de leur amertume, je pris l'ascenseur. Jetant un regard à ma gauche, je constatai la présence d'Asuma Sarutobi. Il était, à la plus grande surprise général, la main droite de PDG de cette entreprise. Arrivé au dernier étage, il ébouriffa mes cheveux, comme si j'avais encore six ans.

« Il t'attend dans ses appartements, me lança-t-il d'une voix énergique.

Merci, Asuma, répondis-je sur léger rire. »

Frappant, j'entendis son accord. Refermant la porte derrière moi, je constatai qu'il était debout près de la bai-vitré, un verre de saké à la main. Souriant légèrement, je vins m'asseoir sur le sofa.

« Désormais, tu bois même pendant tes heures de travailles ? Demandais-je ironiquement.

Ah mon fils ! Toujours en train de donner des leçons de moral, s'enquit-il de répondre avec un large sourire.

Alors, dis-moi, pourquoi m'as tu fais venir ici ? Repris-je avec un peu plus de sérieux.

Et bien, je me disais que cela faisait un moment que tu n'étais pas retourné dans notre pays natal et -

Hors de question, le coupais-je. Je n'y retournerai pas.

Sasuke, écoute moi veux-tu. Cela fait désormais trois ans. Il faut tourner la page. Tu dois, pour lui, continuer à vivre. C'est ce qu'il aurait souhaité ...

Ne parle pas comme si tu le connaissais, tu n'a jamais rien voulu savoir à son sujet, objectais-je avec froideur. Ne donne pas ce genre de discours, quand tu ne peux pas les appliquer toi même.

Bien. Je ne reparlerai plus de lui. En revanche veux-tu, s'il te plaît, apporter ce dossier à l'un de mes confrères à Nagasaki ?

Entendu, mais après ça, ne me demande plus rien. »

Sur ces mots, je quittai les lieux, remplit de souvenirs douloureux.

* * *

La plage était délaissée. Le ciel gris et terne rendait ce paysage triste et sans valeur. Les débris recouvraient le sable chaud de l'été, les journaux eux, flottaient sur l'océan turquoise des beaux jours. Cette période hivernal me donnait la chair de poule. Le vent commença à se lever. La journée risquait d'être longue.

« Mademoiselle, nos boissons s'il vous plaît, demandait le client avec impatience.

- J'arrive tout de suite Messieurs, affirmais-je avec entrain. »

Préparant un café au lait, et un autre plus corsé, mes yeux se posèrent sans le vouloir sur cette photo. A sa vue, je détournai le regard, et vins servir les clients. La journée se prolongea comme à son habitude. Enchaînant client sur client, j'étais épuisée. Regardant l'horloge mural, je vis quatorze heures. Dénouant mon tablier, je me dirigeai à l'arrière du café. Détachant mes longs cheveux, je repris mes affaires posés dans mon casier et m'orienta sur la parking. Une fois à l'intérieur de ma voiture, mon portable sonna. Décrochant, je reconnu la voix si pondéré de Shikamaru.

« Sakura, tu as finis ton service là non ? demanda-t-il, alors qu'il connaissait déjà la réponse.

Oui oui, pourquoi ? L'interrogeais-je

Et bien, je me disais qu'on pourrait aller dîner au traditionnel Shikairou. Je me doute que tu n'as pas encore mangé. C'est moi qui invite ! proposa-t-il rieur.

Avec plaisir Shika'. A tout de suite. »

Shikamaru était un ami sur qui on pouvait toujours compté. Il était toujours là quand on en avait besoin. Il m'avait surtout aidé à faire mon deuil… Je lui était très reconnaissante.

Malgré le froid hivernal, Shikamaru m'attendait comme prévu devant le restaurant. Celui-ci me fit un large sourire et me donna une accolade. Une fois installée à une table dans un coin de la salle, je contempla scrupuleusement la carte des entrées tout sourire. Mon ami fit de même. Shika' était un jeune actionnaire d'une société réputé au Japon. Bien que ce statut ne lui donnait aucune satisfaction de sa personne, je m'efforce de lui répéter au quotidien. Même si ses parents ne lui adressent plus la parole, moi je serais là pour l'épauler et l'encourager, dans toutes ses décisions futures.

« Alors, tu as choisi ? demandais-je sur un ton enfantin.

Sakura, je … Je suis désolé, mais je ne peux plus faire semblant, déclara-t-il soudainement.

Pardon ? Que veux tu dire par « faire semblant » ?

Je t'en prie. Ne fait pas celle qui ne comprend pas. Depuis deux mois tu a des anomalies visuelles, des troubles auditifs et j'en passe, expliqua-t-il froidement.

Shikamaru, pourquoi me dis-tu ça maintenant ? Questionnais-je inquiète de sa réponse.

Tu devrais, même si cela est difficile, accepter ta maladie et non l'évincer. Tu as le **syndrome** de Stickler. Que tu le veuille ou non. Alors arrête de vivre comme si ta santé était secondaire, objecta-t-il peiné.

Shikamaru …

Si je tiens ce discours ce soir, c'est pour toi Sakura. Avance, je serais ton pilier. »

* * *

Le voyage fut long. Fatigué par cette journée, je me dirigeai dans ma chambre d'hôtel. Le décalage horaire ne me déstabilisai plus vraiment. Bien que l'écart soit assez important, cela n'influençait en rien sur mon tempérament. Face à la fenêtre, je contemplai le couché de soleil. L'envie n'était pas là. Je n'avais aucun plaisir à être ici. Cependant, je ne pouvais allé à l'encontre de mon père. Soudain, on frappa à ma porte.

« Entrez, dis-je d'une voix nonchalante.

Excusez mon intrusion mais, Madame Samui désire vous voir, déclara-t-il avec embarra.

A cette heure-ci ? demandais-je étonné.

Et bien, elle a un rendez-vous très tôt -

Entendu. Que Madame Samui m'attende dans le hall, coupais-je. »

Attendant que la jeune secrétaire ferme la porte derrière elle, je me pris un dernier vers de saké. Une fois celle-ci fermé, je soupira. Quelle indécence de sa part. A peine le temps de souffler. Enfilant ma veste, puis prenant le dossier, je descendis au hall de l'entré. Une femme à forte poitrine m'attendait. Me dirigeant vers elle, celle-ci me remarqua et me fit un large sourire.

« Le portrait immuable de celui de son père, lança-t-elle ironiquement

Bonsoir Madame. Je crois que ceci vous appartient désormais, déclarais-je en lui tendant la mallette.

Effectivement. Veuillez remercier votre père pour avoir pris le temps de me donner ce contenu en main propre.

Je n'y manquerai pas. »

La nuit fut de courte durée. Un abrutit était rentré au alentours de trois heures du matin totalement ivre. Un comportement des plus hautain. J'exécrais ce genre de personne. Le réveil affichait sept heure trente. Mon vol était prévu pour 13h45, heure japonaise. Prenant mon temps pour me préparer, in frappa à ma porte. A croire que le sort s'acharnait contre moi.

« Qui est-ce ? demandais-je légèrement agacé.

C'est la jeune secrétaire de la veille.

Qui y a t-il ? Il y a un problème ? formulais-je inquiet.

Non non. Rien de cela. Mademoiselle Samui vous invite à prendre un café en sa compagnie pour s'excuser de la veille, expliqua-t-elle.

Je vois. Qu'elle m'attende là ou nous nous sommes rencontrés.

Entendu, s'enquit-elle en refermant la porte derrière elle. »

Une demi heure plus tard, je me présenta comme convenu au hall d'entrée. La charmante jeune femme de la veille s'y trouvait, m'attendant. Commençant à marcher côte à côte, elle engagea la conversation.

« Je vous remercie d'avoir accepté mon invitation. D'après votre emploie du temps, vous n'aviez que très peu de temps ce matin, annonça-t-elle. »

D'abord surpris par ses propos, je compris vite que ceci était une mascarade de mon père. Il avait sûrement du « écourté » mon temps de travail. Riant intérieurement je repris le fil de la conversation :

« Oui en effet, je n'ai que très peu de temps.

Votre vol est prévu pour huit heure cinquante cinq n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-elle tout en sachant pertinemment la réponse.

C'est exact.

Et bien, permettez moi mais, j'avais anticipé cette éventuelle solution. De ce fait, j'ai choisi un café proche de l'hotel. Le Doom Café, vous connaissez ? »

Le Doom Café. Lieux de mon passé et de souvenirs exécrable. Je n'avais aucunement envie de la suivre. Je ne voulais nullement m'infligeait cette douleur pour un rendez-vous de courtoisie. Mais, avais-je vraiment le choix ? Bien sûr que non, j'étais ici dans un cadre professionnel. Je n'avais pas le droit de laisser mes sentiments m'envahir de la sorte.

« Non, je n'avais jamais entendu ce nom auparavant.

Et bien, vous ne regretterai pas le détour, ajouta-t-elle. »

L'aspect visuel n'avait pas vraiment changé en trois ans. Toujours ce rouge bordeaux accompagné de l'enseigne de couleur argenté. Laissant la jeune femme entrer la première, je la suivit au pas. Refermant derrière moi j'entendis un hoquet de surprise. Un hoquet qui m'était familier, un hoquet que je reconnaîtrai entre mille. Un hoquet qu'on n'oublie pas. Me retournant instinctivement je vis une femme aux cheveux d'un rose vermeil me fixait avec abasourdissement. Entre temps, ses doigts d'un blanc immaculé avait laissé échapper son plateau. Celle-ci ramassa se désordre et reprit son service. M'installant à une table avec la jeune femme, elle vînt prendre notre commande. Les yeux inquiet de Samui montraient qu'elle avait remarqué que l'atmosphère était austère voire **pénible**. Dix minutes plus tard, la serveuse pris sa pause plus tôt que prévu. M'excusant auprès de Samui pour mon déclinement du rendez-vous, je sortis du café prenant ainsi le chemin menant à l'arrière du commerce. La voir ne m'enthousiasmais pas vraiment, mais je devais récupérer ce qui m'appartenait. Posant mon regard sur elle, je la vie tétanisé, un main sur sa bouche. Les mains dans les poches, je m'approcha d'elle.

« Toujours en pleine forme à ce que je vois.

Sasu-

Rend moi sa clef, coupais-je froidement.

Non ! Pourquoi devrais-je faire ça ? Cria-t-elle.

Je vois que tu as toujours cet ego déplaisant. Parce que tu vas me dire qu'en trois ans tu n'a pas eu le temps de faire ton deuil ? Tu as tout à porté de main, cesse tes absurdités.

Cette clef m'appartient Sasuke, acquiesça-t-elle.

Dans ce cas là, occupe toi de débarrasser son appartement, et remet toi en question. »

* * *

Son regard était froid. Ses yeux d'un noir intense me fixaient sans divaguer. Il était déterminé. Son comportement hostile et insensible ne me surprenait pas. Et je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir. Même si je le désirais. A sa place j'aurais réagis de la même façon. Le refus de lui donner cette clef était purement égoïste. Je voulais qu'il m'appartienne encore et encore. Son souvenirs n'était pas suffisant, j'avais besoin de sentir l'odeur de ses vêtements, d'écouter la dernière musique sur son I-pod, de sentir cette odeur de cigarette que je détestait tant. D'entrevoir son petit-déjeuner à peine entamé. Trois ans, et je n'avais toujours pas le courage de vider l'appartement. En fait, je ne le désirais pas. Je n'avais toujours pas fait mon deuil, et à voir la réaction de Sasuke, j'en déduisais que lui non plus. Mais le pouvait-il vraiment ? C'est les doigts tremblants que je pris la clef dans la poche de mon jean. Ce n'était pas une clef ordinaire. C'était une des années soixante-dix. Travaillée avec précision et soin, d'une couleur or. Bien que ce soit à contre cœur, je lui donna avec peine. Il me regarda dans un premier temps surpris puis, me remercia furtivement avant de faire demi-tour. Ceci était la dernière image qu'il m'offrait. Celui d'un homme trahit et blessé.

* * *

Le vent hivernal se leva rapidement. Je venais d'avoir mon père au téléphone, lui informant que je prenais le vol du lendemain. Bien que la réaction de Sakura m'est surpris un peu plus tôt, je fut extrêmement heureux d'avoir ceci entre mes mains. C'est le cœur serré que je pris le chemin de son appartement. Les ruelles étaient bondés de jeune couple ou de fonctionnaire pressé de rentrer chez eux. Après quelques minutes de marche, j'arrivai en face de l'immeuble. Il habitait dans une studio qui venait tout juste d'être rénové à l'époque. Insérrant la clef dans la serrure, je sentis mon pouls s'accélérer. La pièce était plongée dans le noir et sentait le renfermé. Ouvrant les volets pour laisser les quelques rayons pénétrer l'appartement, j'entendis la sonnerie de mon portable. Le prenant à l'arrière de mon jean, je constatai que ce n'était pas moi. Alors je me souvins que Naruto avait la même. D'ailleurs on se chamaillait souvent à cause de ça. A ce souvenirs je ne pus m'empêcher de rire. Cela faisait donc trois ans que je n'avais pas changé de sonnerie. M'approchant de son téléphone je vis « appel masqué ». Sûrement quelqu'un qui faisait un mauvais numéro. Qui pouvait bien l'appeler, tout le monde était au courant de son départ. A ma gauche se trouvait une vieille photo recouverte de poussière**.** Passant mes doigts dessus je la contemplais avec nostalgie. Sakura portait un kimono, et Naruto, comme à son habitude faisait l'imbécile. La reposant à sa place j'entendis sa voix dans ma tête. « _Je ne risquerai pas de perdre un ami, c'est pour ça que je cacherais au plus profond de moi même mes sentiments envers Sakura._ » Cette phrase combien de fois j'ai pu l'entendre. C'était un soir d'été, Sakura voulait faire du camping, histoire de prendre l'air et s'évader de nos vie citadines respectives. C'est à ce moment-là que mon meilleur ami m'avait fait ses aveux. Le fait qu'il aimait Sakura m'avait vraiment surpris. Malgré son côté gamin, Naruto respectait énormément ses amis. Quitte à cacher ses sentiments pour ça. J'étais en couple depuis six ans avec Sakura quand Naruto me l'avoua. Les jours qui suivirent, il fit comme si de rien n'était. Il se cachait derrière son comportement enfantin. Quelques mois après j'appris la mort de celui-ci. Accablé par cette nouvelle, j'appris dans le même temps que ma petite-amie était en partit responsable. En effet, lors de l'autopsie, les médecin avait remarqué que son taux d'alcoolémie était supérieur à la norme. Or un témoin avait indiquer qu'il avait vu sortir Naruto peu de temps avant du Doom Café. Ce soir là Sakura était de service. Bien qu'elle ne l'ai pas servit de la soirée, elle l'avait tout de même laissé partir, conscient de son état. Au final, il fit un accident de moto. Comment voulez-vous que je la regarde dans les yeux désormais. Cela est tellement pathétique de sa part. Lors de son enterrement Naruto avait eu droit à l'hymne du pays. Car malgré son jeune âge, il était devenu lieutenant et avait rendu d'innombrable service pour le pays. A ce souvenirs mes** larmes **montèrent, je m'efforçai alors de les retenir. Naruto disait toujours que pleurer c'était pour les faiblard. Mais au jour d'aujourd'hui c'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour me pardonner de ne pas avoir été à tes côtés durant tes derniers moments. Même à la fin de ta vie tu restais un idiot. Tu avais chuchoté à la personne qui était venu te secourir : « Pourriez-vous dire à M. Uchiwa qu'il reste digne, malgré les circonstances ? » Que crois-tu ? Bien sûr que je compte rester honorable. Après tout on se l'était promis, à la vie à la mort.


End file.
